Road Trip
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: ~*Written by Crystal and Kaya*~ Machi decides to go on a road trip and she brings a couple of friends along. When they reach Tokyo, they seperate and get lost. Will they find each other before Spring Break is over? *Chapter 3 up*
1. The Plan

Road Trips  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
The young half Saiyan slumped back into her seat, a groan emitting from her throat. Oh, she was so bored! Life as a normal teenager, sucked! They never had any evil aliens to fight and even if they did, they would all just run away. *I can't believe that I HAVE to sit through this crap* She growled to herself. The teacher had been talking and talking about something that happened about 100 years ago, and frankly, Reiko Machi did not care. She turned to her right to see Gohan busily taking notes.   
*What a nerd* She thought to herself. Ah well ... she didn't have to pay attention to him. She decided to keep herself entertained until the class was over. *Hmm ... maybe I can decide what I'm going to do this vacation!* She grinned. Tomorrow was the last day they had to go to school, then they had the whole week off! Machi loved vacation time; it would give her a chance to get away. But ... she had no one to go with... Vegeta was going to go train with Goku the entire week. Bra and Bulma were going to a Capsule Corp convention. Which meant, she and Trunks would be alone.  
Machi sighed in relief as the bell rang. Machi walked out of the classroom and toward the cafeteria, where she saw Kaya with Gohan. She rolled her eyes and walked past them, which caused Gohan's attention on Kaya to be diverted. Gohan was about to scream to Machi but she disappeared. The Half-Saiyan sighed sadly and looked at Kaya, who had her hand on her hips.   
"You done?" She asked. Gohan rubbed the back of his head laughing, nervously. Machi was sitting until her great vacation hit her. *God I am such a genius* She thought. Machi jumped out of her seat and spotted Trunks. She ran over to him.  
"Trunks?!"  
"What?" He turned to her.  
"I'm planning to go on a road trip, wanna join?"  
"Yeah, only if Goten comes.." Trunks stated.  
"Yeah yeah, he can come.."  
"And Crystal... I need other girls besides you.."  
"Ok..." Machi was getting quite irritated.  
"Settled then.."  
Trunks walked off to tell Goten, who would then tell Kaya and then tell Gohan. Machi glared at Kaya and turned away. Then the bell rang to the start of spring vacation.  
Machi waited for the others. They arrived and Machi rolled her eyes at Trunks and Goten, who were both escorting Crystal out. Kaya was at Gohan's side as usual.   
"Done with your small talk?" Machi growled. Kaya rolled her eyes as Gohan nodded.  
"Okay ... here's the deal ... we take MY car." Crystal exclaimed, pacing back and forth.  
"NANI!? YOUR CAR!? WHY NOT MINE!?" Kaya whined.   
"'Cause for one, you don't even HAVE a car. and Two, *I* DO!" Crystal informed. They all walked over to Crystal's house to retrieve the car for the road trip. They were all chattering excitedly, thinking about how much fun this would be.   
"OH! I'M GOING TO GET SOME SOUVENIORS WHEREVER WE GO!" Goten exclaimed happily.   
"Wait ... where exactly ARE we going?" Kaya asked, quite suddenly. They all stopped. 


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...uh ... " Gohan scratched his head.   
He turned to Machi, who hissed at him. " HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"  
"You thought of the whole trip in the first place ..." Crystal brought up, in a as-a-matter-of-fact type of voice. Machi growled at her. She scratched her head.  
"Tokyo." She said bluntly.  
"Toyko?" The others repeated.  
"Toyko."  
They all agreed and soon arrived at Crystal's home. Crystal's home was not as big as Capsule Corp. but damn was it big. kaya jumped excitedly and ran into Crystal's front yard. Crystal raised her eyebrow and sighed.  
"Kaya.. the car is in the driveway.."  
"Oh well, I knew that.."  
Machi snickered and walked up to the high class black convertible. Machi smirked and turned to the others.  
"So, who get's shotgun?"  
"I DO!!!" Goten and Trunks screamed at once.  
They both glared at each other and started arguing. It was about a good hour until Machi finally broke them up. Trunks and Goten growled at each other as Machi suggested rock, paper, scissors for the front seat. The first round, Trunks got paper... Goten, rock. Second round, Trunks got scissors... Goten, paper. In other words it meant that Trunks won. Goten "hmphed" and jumped in the back. Machi and Kaya glared at each other to see who gets to sit next to Gohan. Machi smirked and walked up to Gohan.  
"Hey Big Boy ..." She said in a sexy manner, fingering Gohan's chest. Gohan's face when a strawberry red as a huge grin grew on his face. "Would you like for me to sit next to you ...?" She whispered into his ear. Gohan twitched, his whole body red.  
Kaya's face also went red. But not for the same reason. She was red with anger. The only human teenager clenched her fist. She growled. "MACHI!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" She cried out.   
Machi turned to her and smirked. "Or what...?" Gohan had a love-struck look on his face. He kept giggling madly. Machi wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist.   
"OR I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!!" Kaya wailed.   
"Hurt me?! HA!! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"  
"OH REALLY?! WELL AT LEAST I HAVE SOME DIGNITY YOU, YOU.. TWO-TIMING GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAMP!!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY WEAK ANIMAL??!!" She roared.  
"DID I STUTTER?!"  
Machi's face turned red with anger as she was about to jump Kaya. Gohan grabbed Machi before she jumped at Kaya. Machi struggled and popped Gohan in the nose. Gohan screamed and grabbed his nose in pain. Machi looked back at Gohan and cringed. Kaya gasped and Crystal laughed. Trunks wasn't really paying attention and Goten was moping about losing to his friend. The fight was finally over when Gohan suggested that they both sit on each side of him. They both nodded and jumped in the back seat, Goten next to Kaya. Crystal jumped in the front seat and turned on the ignition. Then she pressed the pedal and they flew off, all screaming for dear life.  
They flew down the road with normal speed. Gohan finally caught his breath from the start and relaxed. Kaya watched the scenary pass by and Machi was watching the sky. Goten was still not over the fact that he lost against Trunks.  
"Maybe a little talking will lighten things up?" Trunks suggested.  
"Just don't talk to me..." Crystal shot.  
"Aw, lighten up Crystal.. you never smile.." Gohan said.  
"I have no reason to smile.."  
"Awww you're just no fun.."  
"I know.."  
They were on the road for about two hours and it began to get dark. Crystal pulled into a parking lot that led to a hotel. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They all grabbed their luggage and rented three rooms. Now.. here's the problem, someone has to choose a buddy.  
"I CHOOSE GOHAN!!" Kaya screeched, at the top of her lungs.   
"WHY DO YOU GET GOHAN!!?"Machi hissed at her.  
"You WANT to share rooms with ME, Machi?!" Gohan asked.  
"NO!! I JUST DON'T WANT KAYA TO BE HAPPY!!"  
"..." Gohan hung his head sadly.   
"I'M SLEEPING WITH THE GIRLS!!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"WHAT!! No Way!!" Crystal cried out.  
Soon, it was an all out frenzy between the teenagers. They were all yelling with who they wanted to share rooms with, and who couldn't share with who. Which was causing a big commotion, by the way. Goten watched as the 5 teens shot nasty remarks at one another.  
"SHUT UP!!!!" He ordered. The others watched him, in surprise. Goten cleared his throat. "*I* have an idea..." 


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3: Trouble  
  
"Hi... I would like to get a really really big room ..." Goten smiled to the employee. The others sweatdropped. The employee smiled and did as Goten said. Then He grabbed the key to the room and gave it to Goten. Goten grabbed the kay and started walking with his luggage. Everyone shrugged and followed Goten. Goten opened the door and walked in, the others following. In the room was a nice reddish carpet, a couch and three beds. One bed was for one person the rest for two. Everyone looked at each other.  
"Machi gets the couch.." Kaya said.  
Then everyone ran to a bed leaving Machi the only one standing.   
"...God I hate you ..." Machi glared at them and walked over to the couch in the other room of the room. Turns out Kaya got the single bed. Crystal was sitting with Trunks and Goten with Gohan.  
"Look like it's settled then eh?" Trunks said looking at Crystal.  
"Don't flatter yourself pretty boy..."  
"Sure you can trust me?"  
"Touch me and feel a very very slow and painful death.."  
"Ok.. I'll pass on coming on to you.."  
"Good"  
Gohan laughed nervously and looked at Goten, who was tapping his knees with his hands. Kaya giggled a bit and put her bag on the bed.  
"Silent..." Gohan broke the silence.  
"Shut up Gohan.."  
"Crystal, can't you smile and be nice just once?"  
"I'll think about it but I doubt i can do that.."  
"You don't act your age.. you act too mature and serious.. loosen up.." Goten suggested.  
"Quiet.."  
"She's nice to me.." Kaya popped in.  
"You're a girl.. she can get along with you much better then us guys." Trunks said.  
"GOOD NIGHT!!!" Crystal shouted, hoping the attention would get off. She laid down and covered herself with the blanket. All of the others laid back as well. Except for Kaya; she was looking around, realizing that she was the only one without a man next to her. (Besides, MACHI that is...)  
"Crrrrrryyyyyyysssssttttttttaaaaaalllllllllllll..." Kaya said, in a whiny voice.   
Crystal cringed. "What ...?"   
"HOW COME YOU GET TO SLEEP WITH YOUR CRUSH AND I DON'T!?!"  
"!!!" Trunks sat up quickly. "Crush???"   
Crystal's eyes widened. "KAYA!!" Her face was beet red. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!"   
"Well ... I don't think it's fair cuz I don't get Gohan!!"   
The two girls began fighting once again. Machi growled, putting the pillow over her head. *THEY ARE ANNOYING!!* She growled.   
Gohan rubbed his temples. "Girls ... please ..."   
Crystal, nor Kaya, listened. They kept arguing.   
Goten growled. "YOU GIRLS BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT YOU!!!"   
"..." Kaya and Crystal exchanged glances. Then, they were at each others throats once again.The fight continued until Gohan jumped up and covered kaya's mouth. Kaya struggled but finally decided to give up.   
"Listen, if Trunks switches with you.. will you please.. SHUT UP!!" Gohan suggested.   
Kaya blushed then nodded. Crystal rolled her eyes and agreed. Trunks then grunted and jumped out of the bed, switching with Kaya. Crystal stayed where she was and laid down. Trunks laid on his side and Kaya just laid down. Then they all drifted to sleep. The morning started.. loudly. Machi and Kaya were the first ones to wake up. They were trying to decide where they should go to eat breakfast and it ended up in.. yes another argument. Goten sat up and groaned. Then Crystal opened her eyes, obviously frustrated from them. Gohan fell out of bed and sat up, blushing. Everyone got ready for thr rest of the road trip to Tokyo. they paid the guy, grabbed their luggage and jumped in the car. Crystal started the ignition, pressed the gas pedal, and zoomed off. Everyone screamed and then settled down when she started driving normal. Trunks turned the radio on but nothing seemed to work. Crystal rolled her eyes pressed a button and a thing flew out. Trunks blinked.   
"It's a CD player nitwit.."   
"Hehe I knew that..."   
"Sure you did.."   
"What? I really did.."   
"Riiiight.."   
Trunks muttered something and put a CD in, playing it. The music was medium loud and. Linkin Park. Trunks smiled and watched the scenary fly by him. Crystal rolled her eyes and kept driving. Goten sighed as he watched and counted the cars that passed by.   
"OH OH!! IN THE END! I LOVE this song!!" Kaya exclaimed. She began to sing along to the song. Besides that, all 6 teenagers sat silently, trying to busy themselves until they got there. Trunks sighed heavily.It WAS rather boring. What WERE you suppose to do on a road trip? Just wait till you get there?  
Trunks turned to Crystal, who was at the wheel. "So ... you have a crush on me, huh?"  
Crystal nearly drove the car off the road. "Uh ... NO!!!" She yelled. She suddenly became very interested with the scenery in the oppisite direction of Trunks.  
Trunks gave her a sexy smirk. "It's really okay ... I mean, who can resist this?" He boasted.   
"LAY OFF OKAY!? I DON'T LIKE YOU!!"  
Trunks winked at her, causing her face to burn red. "It's okay ... I know how it is..."   
"Are we there yet?!" Machi asked ... or rather, yelled.  
"NO!!"  
"WELL HURRY IT UP, I'M GETTING IMPATIENT OVER HERE!!!" She screeched, in her usual angry tone. She sat back, closing her eyes. "Honestly, I can't believe that I ever thought of coming with YOU guys ... I shoulda just come by myself ..."  
"...I'm going to ignore that remark ..." Kaya muttered. "After all, who WOULDN'T want to come with their buddies!" She gave Machi a big smile.  
"You're not my 'buddy' ... remember that."   
Kaya rolled her eyes and looked over at Gohan, who was still counting the cars. Kaya sighed and continued to sing along with the song. Crystal was getting impatient so she stomped on the gas pedal, driving faster than before. Gohan slouched down, hoping he wouldn't be thrown from the seat.. even with his seatbelt. Kaya was about to scream for dear life but decided not to... just to hold on.. to Gohan. She held onto Gohan's arm and gave him a smile. Gohan managed to smile back. Then the car came to a sudden stop. Everyone was almost thrown over.. but Goten flew out of his seat and into Crystal's lap. Crystal blinked and threw him back there.   
"What's the deal?"   
"We're here.."   
Everyone looked up to see Tokyo Tower and smiled. They all started walking in one general direction, except Crystal. She was putting the special gaurd up on her car and everyone's stuff. Everyone waited and Crystal walked up to them. Then they all started walking to where all the stores were. They all were getting excited and wanted to run off, except for Crystal. Goten jumped up and down uncontrollably and ran of toward the Cell Phone Store accidentally dragging Machi with him.   
Kaya say this store with all kinds of stuff she she squealed and grabbed Gohan's hand, dragging him with her, purposely. Trunks and Crystal blinked at the sudden outburst and decided to start walking, slowly away. Trunks looked over at Crystal was about to say something until...   
"Don't say anything.. don't talk.." Crystal said.   
"Why?"   
"Cuz.. *I* said so.. that's why."   
"Fiesty little firecracker eh?"   
"Shut.... up....."   
"What.. afraid to accept the fact that you have a crush on me?"   
"Maybe *IF* I had one.. but.. I DON'T!!!!!!"   
"That's what you want me to believe."   
Crystal glared at Trunks causing him to wink at her again. Crystal turned away and continued to walk. Meanwhile, Goten was window shopping for cell phones and Machi was, being bored. Goten drooled on the window figuring which one he should get. Machi ignored him. On the other side, Kaya and Gohan were walking through a store, quite amazed by the size.   
"Oh maaannn..."   
"What's wrong Kaya?"   
"I forgot my money at home.." Kaya said with a little whine.   
"I'll buy it for you... if I have enough money.."   
"REALLY?!"   
"Sure.."   
Kaya jumped up and down then gave Gohan a hug, and he hugged back. Kaya looked at the price and at Gohan. Gohan nodded and they both walked up to the cash guy. He finally finished paying for it and they walked out the store. They looked around for the others but they were no where in sight.   
"I think we're lost.."   
"And the others are lost too..."   
"What a day this going to be..   
"You said it.." Gohan rubbed his temples. 


End file.
